


【洋灵】床拥情节

by Priscilla_Trista



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priscilla_Trista/pseuds/Priscilla_Trista
Summary: 预警/洋视角第一人称/全ooc未成年人不可以看，现在出去还来得及。





	【洋灵】床拥情节

**Author's Note:**

> 预警/洋视角第一人称/全ooc  
> 未成年人不可以看，现在出去还来得及。

在我和床的缝隙中央的，是我漂亮的小恋人。 

 

一个小时前，我在酒吧里找到他。 

我赶到时，灵超已经喝得脑袋断片，窝在吧台前微微发抖，被几个陌生男人推搡着手腕，脸红得厉害。 

我沉着脸夺人，他是温房里圈养的花对醉酒没有概念，他被酒单上Jungle Juice人畜无害的本名诈骗，配方B151和Everclear（酒精度最高可以达到95%），调酒师还喜欢往里加深水炸弹一样的伏特加——根本就是啤酒中的失身酒代表，喝完才会觉得欲仙欲死。 

笨兔子把它当一杯果汁喝了。 

 

  
酒精由柔软的舌苔渡入口腔深处，接着在腹中兴风作怪，我只来得及简单地帮他理了下衣服，领口的蝴蝶结散落了，末端松松垮垮地束进裤沿，微微一动衣领就滑下颈肩，露出玉白细腻的皮肤。 

我心里还有底，灵超朝我摇晃酒杯时眼波里带着试探的狡捷，还有被我解围时几不可查的雀跃，他没有歇斯底里地发酒疯，只有埋在我颈窝里呢喃的“恶棍，撒谎精......”无非这几个无理又可爱的词汇。但是没过多久，他把自己的脑袋推进我的肩膀，我低头看时那里湿润了一圈——他把头埋进去，胸腔发出了几声很轻很喑哑的呜咽，在我的心房前面沉郁地呼吸和振动，总归乖巧地让我带走，但眼泪顺着衣领蔓进我的脖子，滚烫的，像火一样。他附在我耳边说：“你好慢啊....你怎么才来啊......”好委屈地恶人先告状。 

 

然后我就有点心软了。 

 

我翻出身份证，就近开了一间房。 

酒鬼们的能耐足以把我悉心保护的纯洁扼杀。我讨厌灵超沾染一身的酒精味——它能化为沉默的压力和谴责压碎我每一节脊椎骨。我粗暴地盘剥了他的衣衫和腰带，把人送到花洒下面。他在浴缸里扑棱，雪白泡沫淅淅沥沥地溅了一地。 

滚烫水雾在橘色浴池上缥缈，发肤相擦，我的衬衫湿透了，于是索性单手解开碍事的领结和贝母扣，将上衣毫不在意地抛开。 

灵超刚被从浴缸里捞出来，湿漉漉地坐在桶盖边缘，玫瑰色细闪眼影在眼梢晕开，眼神惺忪，睫羽投出浓荫，一层纱雾氤氲肤理，奶白双腿靡艳地撑开，像疲惫的瓷白花瓶。 

“洋哥...你抱着我。” 他提着幼稚的要求，黏糊在我的耳边嘟囔，但他清楚刻意讨好时要把尾音拖长，于是小奶音像撒娇一样，好像只要这样我就能放过他似的。 

可我不想。 

“这样抱？”我笑得揶揄，有意无意地挑开浴巾下摆虚抱腿根，作出戏弄的样子。 

他拿目光睨我，我们心知肚明他全身只裹了一件廉价浴巾——各种意义上，坐下时浴巾堪堪盖住小腹，边角垂进粉红腿沟。 

就这样抱。他仰起雪白的颈，语气有点懊恼，抬腿挂住我。 

“胆子肥了啊？”我开始怀疑他是否蓄意燎拨，可能是气恼杂陈，他看起来如临大敌，水汽滞塞眼睛，醉徒们在他手腕上施暴留下的指印很深，红痕斑驳醒目，我不由地感觉喉咙干涩，情火瞬间烧旺，下流之心鱼贯入我。 

我有些忍俊不禁，平息狠戾，妥协，左手勾住肩胛骨，右手箍住腿弯，把人从浴室横抱到床上。 

 

为了努力转移脾气，我捏住灵超俏丽的脸蛋，指腹盘挲，然后盯上了那张看起来很好吻的红唇。 

约莫半个礼拜前，他从我这儿逃开。 

误会起源于年初的会议和酒席，酒席上人群蜂拥，觥筹间染上了别的女人的香水味，但我发誓，我很礼貌的用手肘隔开了她们，谈笑，婉拒，艰难地保持了清醒回家。然后把灵超隔在浴室门外，对着洗手台干呕出泡沫，之后倒在沙发上伶仃大睡。 

第二天晌午醒来，我在床上，他却消失了。 

一开始我没在意，以为他在玩简单的躲猫猫游戏。我让凡子查他的去向，得到的答复是灵超很乖，离家出走后找了家环境不错的宾馆，还按时去学校上课。 

“要请他回家吗？”卜凡汇报完，问我。 

我有些忍俊不禁，心想真是谁都没这只小猫磨人，磨人又聪明，不会轻易亏待自己。拿着数额充足的零用钱，躲进偏僻但装潢漂亮的小旅馆，也不用挣扎在温饱线。 

“没事，让他玩几天。”所以我当时是这么回答的，工作之余盘算着白玫瑰、唱片和生日蛋糕，心想到时候应该很好哄。 

可是玩脱了，我错得离谱，他把自己料理的乱七八糟。 

灵超在我这儿养尊处优，我宠他，也不忍心在成年前动他，就一直保护得干干净净，桃花妆确实漂亮，眼影蒙昧，在他眼睛上涂出来效果堪比灌入了某种体香，可外界崎岖，我不愿意他独自一人向居心不良的陌生人展露，更何况他真的被堵截在污秽场所。 

 

灵超的唇瓣湿润温软，混杂酒香。我很用力地侵略，尽职尽责地交换氧，麦芽糖蕴入口腔，舌尖拭去酒渍，勾住粉舌不断纠缠舔弄，吮烂细胞，几乎要把他拆吞入腹。灵超伊始显得很被动，眼睛如小鹿一样睁大，心跳括噪，但他很快适应了侵虐，换气，唇瓣上滚出待人采撷的浆果颜色，偶尔溢出几声满足的嘤咛，开始自觉地探出粉舌回应我的管制。 

软唇被吻到充血，占有欲宣泄燃进脑壳，意识叫嚣着让我一次性把欠了四天的量讨回来，噬咬，唇窝里漫出斑驳齿痕。 

 

他可能被弄痛了，恼火着，用很凶的眼神瞪我。 

“不许欺负我。”恃宠而骄惯了，说话省略主语。 

乱套了，这样不行，我得惩罚他。 

他被以不堪的姿势压在床上，脑海里刮起一阵狂风，渴望从管制中挣脱。 

右手略微使劲，钳制，将他雪白的手肘拢在掌心，左手则顺着胸口的线条旋转而下，逐渐逼近腰身。灵超失魂落魄，身体通透又敏感，光是指腹扫荡腰侧就足以令他战栗，蝴蝶骨淫靡地在雪背绽放。 

 

“一会把你操出水，怎样？” 

我托著他的背，沿下颌骨一路吮吻到前胸，以前他未成年，入睡前我们挤在床榻里擦枪走火时，我就偏爱舔弄那对茱萸，指节勾着软乳恣意揉捏，一向如此。他的乳尖形状诱人，像两颗糜红的樱桃适合被轻拢慢捻——我想樱桃应该被上帝列为禁果才对，表皮像鸽子血一样诱惑瑰丽，内里的果肉充沛又甘美。 

手掌在股间游走，他被钳制情欲边缘，被吻得酒醒了七八分，白若雪霰的身体因为含羞泛起大片绯色。 

“你想把我弄坏啊...！” 

“想哭就不要忍着。”我冷哼，却极尽温柔地啄吻小腹，缓慢向下，扯开揶在胯骨的浴巾，冷空气浓郁地灌入。 

绯红早已漫至锁骨，他却始终垂着眼睑，别扭地拧过头，我抚摸肉红的漂亮器官，饶有兴趣地把玩，熟练地揉搓捏掐，他咬唇，像旱季里落单泅渡马拉河的蹬羚，压低的喘息萦入黑暗，呜咽煽动空气，不知死活地燃烧欲的引索。 

我有的是办法招架他。 

低头，温柔地叼住他的器官。那儿像月桂一样脆弱，于是我收起锋利犬齿，裹着湿热的涎水，舌叶擦过铃口，沾上了若有若无的甜腥，肺叶退出空气，舔化他淫靡而柔嫩的内腔，啜出温热的情汁。 

他终于惊呼，很慌张地想把我推开，说那里好脏好脏哥哥你不要这样，语气害羞又惊恐——这是他今天第一次示软。我不理他，放任他毫无威胁力的折腾，他很干净，我乐意如此。 

也很快，琐碎呻吟染上甜腻，灵超推据的动作变成了搂，他舒服地发抖，喉咙里溢出奶猫一样的呻吟，腰肢迷离半软，而我掬著他的尾骨凹陷处，充作欲河中仅存的浮舟。终于他的欲望张扬到顶峰迎来第一波高潮，湿亮的黏液从白腻的腿心漫出来，臀线柔腻优美，浸泡出一汪粉赭。 

 

我压低膛线，将他纳入阴影。 

指腹转移至腿根，性器蹭过白腻软肉，灵超几不可查地颤抖，不由地张开腿根。 

“痒......”他软软乎乎，抽着鼻子说话，委屈地睨我，眼梢笼着雾，暧昧的光芒降落眼尾，然而睫羽在夜色下暗如烟雾，隔绝了生满流萤与光的眼睛。 

但他讨好的意味很明显，毫不收敛地溢出甜腻的嘤咛，甚至为了迎合我故意把腰线凹出好看的姿势。 

“小白眼狼，不要急。”我很生气，但又被他炸毛的模样逗笑了。 

“腿夹紧。” 

他好湿了，顾不得囫囵闷哼，只好乖巧地、滚烫地夹紧大腿内侧，体温酷似烤箱里煨化了的草莓。 

我到底还是不忍心——究竟是成年礼诞辰日，作为塑造他人生观的哥哥，我在气头上依旧毅然决定呵护他的性爱启蒙，尽心将险些溺毙的思想拯救出水。只不过抽插的动作并不温存，我大幅度地挺胯，他被操熟的腿根嫣红又华丽，肿胀得像被烧红的丝绒。 

我的前端被灵超分泌的汁液迅速打湿，下身耸动时不可避免地撑开股缝，重重地在穴口多次碾转。柔嫩花孔被炙热的性器蹭至抖颤，待放时连月白汁露都显得靡艳，穴眼欲盖弥彰，露出内里盈润的桃肉。 

 

屋里的背景音乐环绕，是ZAYN的放慢版新摇Rainberry，暧昧沉郁的气氛被烘托的恰到好处。介于东经140～160°之间的北大西洋暖流，自日本本州岛东北部外海延伸到北美大陆西部近海与黑潮相接。我们抵死缠绵，在法兰绒被里又软又热地漂浮着。 

 

“哥哥，做吧。”陈述句，他沙哑到一定程度，腰背弓成一个不可思议的弧。 

“你可以吗？” 

我冷峻地反问，拉长语气三分真渗七分假，揶揄着把概念搅浑，只肯袒露一角冰山。 

他抬起了糊满贪昵的小脸，执拗地学习树懒紧抱我，食指乱押揉乱头发，抬高纤颈凑近耳膜，用能洞穿我脑海的赫兹，指控腿交的隔靴搔痒： 

“我要...你......那个进来。” 

彼时里尔克独特的诗歌理论蓦然汹涌进我的脑海：“一位天使突然把我攫向他的心，他更强悍的存在令我晕厥。” 

泛滥河床，堕落沼泽，情节不善，出窍，归罪唇齿。 

管他的，总之我的身体领先了理智，情欲谋杀了隐忍，意识跟上时我已经将这个小混蛋欺身压下，像一只饥饿的猫科动物叼住猎物的喉颈，凭此驯服一个并不乖巧的恋人。 

 

 

我用手指先试探勾扯，桃穴翕张，里面温热湿软，刚没入一个指节，内壁的软肉就紧紧吸附住，卷着手指向更深的地方牵引。 

灵超抓着被子，被神经纤维里乱流的快感支配得湿淋淋，后庭像泉眼不断地泌出情液，指节一勾就能带动一阵黏腻的雨，没多久就可以容纳三根手指。 

“木子洋...木子洋......我快疯了。” 

“叫我什么？” 

“...老公......” 

听起来有那么一点不情不愿，但告好的意味很明显。 

而我蜜里调油，伸手绕过他细长的脖颈，捏着他的下巴抬起，沾染着情液的食指中指侵入粉舌，一直捋道深处的温热软肉，来来回回模仿抽扯的动作，炸毛的小狐狸被驯服乖了，迷糊地、顺从地含住，将指尖卷进口腔舔舐吮吸，扯出色情黏腻的银线。 

他浑身纤瘦，只有臀瓣意外的挺翘丰满，我抵著他的花孔，那里不断地收缩翕张，俏丽的嫣红色洞口早已浃湿泛滥，汁水汇聚成一小股河流淌下。 

後穴被顶开了一点，像切成两半的柚子被掰开暴露隐涩内囊，溢出绮丽的肉汁。 

 

完全进入时，我轻轻嘶了一声。 

 

内里是更加潮热的浪旋。 

干他，揉碎他，大脑叫嚣着破坏欲。 

我把灵超抱起来，托著腿弯抬高膝骨，一下子撞进了前所未有的深度，他几乎被这个体位卷入真空，失控地惊叫一声，无处可依得像可怜的鳕鱼翘摆，在迭起的高潮处踩空，葱白的手臂胡乱抓空几次后垂下，最后只能颓然的任由我搂着腰将他捞起，后仰枕在我的肩膀上啜泣。结合处的小腹微微隆起，我能感到自己的下体愈发胀大，这个姿势太深仿佛能捅到胃里。 

“啊...不要再变大了......不行...会坏的......” 

他终于被逼出了生理眼泪，喉腔哑得喊不出完整音节，在我的臂弯里浮浮沉沉，哭哭啼啼地求饶，呻吟得欢愉又崩溃。我毫不留情地继续顶弄，进得太深，让他全身泛潮，感官涟涟而下，断断续续地央求哥哥慢一点慢一点，被操得杂乱无章，连剜我一眼的力气都没有。 

随着一记失控的深捣，性器一沉到底，他跌坐在我的胯骨上，被捅弄得几近融化，哀叫，肠壁绞得更紧，窄腰刹那间如绷雪练。 

我的理智线也疯狂地闹起罢工，哭泣时的灵超根本就是一片滚烫的盐水漩涡。他在我怀里全身湿濡，变得乱七八糟，像性爱之神的礼物遭到了凡棍的暴力拆封。 

他被肏得浑身发抖，眼睫裹泪泡涨，失语，像一只发情期的兔子，雪白的脊背弓起，渗着乳香和汗，统统蹭在我的胸口。 

 

点亮床灯，我搂着他转向浴室的玻璃——不像镜面一样透亮，却足以满足我的绮愿，他白净的身体铺陈而开，微挣时像翩跹的水鸟疏影浮沉，虚化的边缘格外暧昧情色。 

下面那张小穴在丰腴的臀瓣里绽开，很温顺地圈紧柱身，我继续狠绝地顶撞，贴着他的敏感点碾磨，引出一串带着哭腔的小奶音。 

好绝。 

 

爱神播撒性种抽芽于花树果园，偷猎者总不顾条令“拥有者外余者禁行”，灵超太适合被坏人浇灌，氤氲眼梢，蝴蝶颈线，潋滟于脊骨的粉...全都能化作性欲本身。哪怕明知险象未生，我依旧妒火烧心，恨不得把他当作蜜果揉入肺泡，因生气他不谙世事，气他的恃宠而骄幼稚出走，甚至流连于不可靠的栖身地。 

于是我不徐不疾、变本加厉地惩戒回去。凶暴后快感被故意熬得漫长，他意乱情迷，整只纤腰随着挣动晃起雪浪，眼角像小兔子那样红了一圈。 

不要看...不要看玻璃......他靡乱地喘。 

你呀，谁都没你好看。 

“以后还敢离家出走吗？”我拍他斐丽的臀，质问，还恶意地往上颠了颠。 

“唔...没有以后了......我好想你...”他委屈兮兮，近乎乞怜般地哽咽，一会儿喊老公一会儿喊哥哥，在这场过于激烈的情事中几乎溶解。 

感情水到渠成后，快感直逼大脑皮层，中枢神经被连根折断。我动摇了，我很少见到这样的灵超——他被性爱欺负成一汪暖热泉眼，意识浑浑噩噩，只知道乖驯地裹紧供我标记。 

我决定对哀求充耳不闻，反而撞得更加凌厉凶狠，性器狠狠地推入挤窄肉腔，卷出混乱的银色稠丝，又往最深处顶出了一道旖旎裂缝，灵超被直接送到了高潮，他像一只水雀浴光而飞，酥软的哭腔如孕猫闯入耳膜。 

宝宝，我轻声喊他，把这两个字酷热地揉碎进嗓子，然后揽着他翻身反压于床。我心软了，决定换用最温存的姿势交欢，而他的花蕾比想象中更软更敏感，在不应期依然吃得很深。灵超像猫一样挠我，被肏得神色迷离，眸中破碎流光荡漾，却要主动凑过来与我双唇相贴，将最后的意识交付给缠绵的拥抱和舌吻，直到我释放。 

 

 

他柔软又餮足地瘫进被子，肌骨酸痛却疏懒，又软又娇地翘起下颚示意床头柜上的奶糖，要我喂他。 

我把唯一那颗奶糖糖纸剥开塞进嘴里，用舌叶卷着摁进牙关深处，然后好整以暇地挑高眉骨：“还想要吗？小馋猫。” 

他勾着我，主动吻过来。 

 

我好爱他。 

 

fin


End file.
